theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Death's Gun
Death's Gun, also known as "Black Iron," is a gun that reached "Legendary" status, not only because it can't be found, and it's existence is speculated, but of what's it's capable of, hence the name. Death's Gun is a Remington 1875 army revolver that was made in the golden years of The Old West in The United States, legends say that Death himself held the gun and killed outlaws and marauders with it, even if they were hiding behind cover ranging from fences, to boulders. The gun's power is said to fire "Ghost Bullets," that can pass through nearly every known object, and can travel distances ten times farther than the gun is capable of. When the gun is fired at a living being, it doesn't matter what they're standing behind, what they're wearing, or where it hits them, they die. History There is a record stating the gun was created my Remington in a factory, and was issued to the United States Army for an officer, but the revolver was then handed over to a Sheriff for an unknown town in Texas, as the officer requested a new gun. It is unknown how the revolver was used up until the Sheriff had come in contact the unknown Native American man, but it is there the gun had gained it's ability to use Ghost Bullets. A week after the gun's "Upgrade," the gun was used on a band of five individuals camping out in a canyon somewhere in the middle of the desert, they all had extensive criminal records, and when the inevitable shoot out happened, and all five criminals had fallen to the Sheriff's gun, and all five showed no signs of getting shot at all, even with upturned tables, and two bodies hiding behind a canyon boulder, they had simply dropped dead. Another, and final instance of the gun being used was in a mining town, where the Sheriff (said to be an outlaw around this time,) fired the gun at a man outside of a saloon, the man allegedly was affiliated with the five previous men he killed, witnesses claimed that the man he fired upon was shot in the chest, but he made no shout of pain, but instead "Turned as white as a ghost," before his eyes rolled back and fell to the dirt on his back, to which the sound of a singular church bell toll was heard, but there wasn't any sign of the church bell being rung at the time. Legacy The gun has been sought after by many, and it is unknown where it is, the Sheriff who owned it seems to have any record he had at the time erased and finding the Native American man who gave the gun it's power has little to nothing of his existence at all, and no records pertaining to what tribe he was from, thus most groups associated with the supernatural doubt it's existence at all, and others saying the gun is outright fantasy, calling evidence to the contrary fake. Strong evidence shows the gun might have been destroyed to keep it from falling into the wrong hands, and the ammunition buried somewhere in a forgotten desert, while others believe it to be an heirloom to a rich family keeping it hidden in a safe to keep authorities from taking it, while even wilder stories consist of the actual entity, Death now owning the gun, The end result being no factual evidence of the current gun's location is known to anyone, and it will likely remain that way for a long time.